


Cake

by spacenerdsugg



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacenerdsugg/pseuds/spacenerdsugg
Summary: Jack and Joe get drunk and make a cake and kiss a lot (and that's pretty much it).





	

It's a little past one in morning when Jack and Joe get home. Joe fumbles with his house key, body still defrosting from the short, cold walk home, while Jack leans against the wall next to him, singing a very screechy version of a song that had been playing in the club just before they left.

"I think you've just mashed two songs together," Joe tells Jack without looking at him. He sorts through the keys on his key ring with his numbing fingers, wondering vaguely when he got so many. His head is foggy from all the shots Jack had coaxed him into taking, and he sways on his feet, staggering sideways and bumping into Jack, who clumsily pushes him back upright.

"Yeah, remix," Jack replies, smiling at Joe in that dopey open-mouthed, bright-eyed way he does whenever he's drunk. He keeps a hand on Joe's arm, which is covered with a very thick jacket (if Jack wasn't so drunk, maybe he'd noticed that it's actually his) and helps Joe stand still.

Joe studies his keys very intently, a little frown forming on his face as he carefully feels over the bumps and grooves of each one. This would be a lot easier if he wasn't so drunk that his eyes refused to focus.

"You're hopeless," Jack says, after watching Joe feel up his keys for what feels like an eternity.

"Wait, I think I've almost got it..." Joe says. He can feel Jack's grip tightening on his arm, in impatience, or maybe he's getting ready to tear Joe's hand away from the key ring, but Joe continues to studies his keys. He holds up the one he thinks is the winner and studies it in the yellow light.

"This is painful, Joe, really," Jack says, and he lets go of Joe's arm and snatches the keys from Joe's hands. Joe opens his mouth in protest but Jack just shoves the key into the lock and turns it.

_Click._

Jack turns the handle and the door swings open, revealing the dark, shadowy hallway of their apartment. He gives Joe a very smug look.

"That was the key I chose!" Joe says and his little burst of anger just makes Jack's grin widen. Joe folds his arms irritably. "I don't know why you're acting like you won when I actually did all the work."

"Teamwork," Jack suggests, and then, tired of standing around outside, he grabs Joe's arm and pulls him into the apartment.

It's dark inside with all the lights off, even darker when the front door shuts behind them. Joe thinks back to all those times he and Jack had come home drunk when they first moved in together. Everything was a rush, Joe unlocked the front door with Jack's lips to his neck, they hurried inside and Joe pushed Jack against the wall. His hands were in Jack's hair and Jack pulled him closer by his hips and it was sloppy and clumsy and new and exciting. They had the whole place to themselves. Because it was _theirs._ They could fuck right there, against the wall, and no one would be the wiser; there was no threat of someone walking in and disrupting them, they didn't have to be quiet because someone was in the other room. They moaned each other's names and panted against each other's lips and mumbled about how much they wanted each other between desperate, hungry kisses. 

But it's been two years since they moved in together now, and when they get inside, Jack runs his hand along the wall in search of the light switch and Joe makes sure the front door is shut properly. They both blink when Jack turns on the lights, and then lean heavily against the wall to keep their balance as they kick their shoes off.

"Hey, can you turn the heater on?" Joe asks Jack, giving him a small smile, still struggling with his left shoe. "It's freezing in here."

Jack's hair looks very blonde in the bright light, and he runs his fingers through it as he wriggles his eyebrows at Joe.

"I can think of something that can warm us up," he says, one corner of his mouth lifting in a very suggestive smirk.

"Yeah, so can I," Joe says. He gets his shoe off and then turns to Jack, patting his chest as he smiles up at him. "The heater."

Everyone calls them an old married couple, and Joe can't help but agree with them. It's weird that they're at this point now, where they nap together and make each other coffee in the morning, bare foot and smiling at each other sleepily, when their relationship had started off as something thrilling and almost exclusively sexual. It had consisted of them sneaking around their friends, getting drunk and making out in cupboards at house parties, staring at each other with heavy gazes across clubs. It grew into something more steady, stable, over time. They were with each other constantly, Jack spent so much time at Joe's place that Joe began to forget what it was like living there alone.

It was addicting, being around Jack. Joe didn't hesitate in asking him to move in with him, and Jack didn't hesitate in replying with _yes._ Maybe it all happened too quickly. People said it did. But neither of them cared.

And Joe sits now on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him, pulled over his head and held together near his throat to cover him almost completely, as he waits for the house to warm up, Jack entering the room and flopping down beside him, pulling Joe close and pressing a kiss to his cheek, and he knows that it was the best decision he ever made.

They don't go to bed, not yet, mostly because neither of them want to face the task of going up the stairs, so they stay cuddled together on the couch. Jack presses small kisses all over Joe's face, kissing his temple, his forehead, the corner of his eye, the little dimple that shows up when Joe smiles, and Joe runs his fingers up and down Jack's arm, scratching lightly with his fingernails.

"You smell like alcohol," Joe mutters, as Jack presses little kisses along his jaw. Joe's skin tingles with warmth everywhere Jack touches him, and the feeling of Jack pressed up against him, lips soft on his skin, is so comforting and familiar that Joe blinks, seeing flashes of light and Jack's face, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"So do you," Jack mumbles, lips ghosting down Joe's neck. Joe shivers.

"It's gross," Joe says, but even as he says it he moves his hand to Jack's face, cupping his cheek to bring him up to his lips, so he can taste the alcohol himself.

Jack kisses Joe deeply and Joe kisses him back sleepily. The kiss gets clumsier as things get more heated, and as Joe pushes himself up, ready to climb on top of Jack, he slips and headbutts him.

"Ow!" Jack yelps, pulling back immediately. Joe feels a sharp pain near his temple from where he hit Jack and he places his hand over it, looking at Jack, who has a hand over his forehead.

"Sorry, babe," Joe tells him, smiling sheepishly. Jack drops his hand and Joe notices that he has a large, red mark on his forehead.

Joe can't help it; he bursts out laughing.

"Oh, shit," he gasps, barely able to get his words out between his laughter. Jack gives him a confused look. "I really headbutted you hard."

Jack still looks lost, and for some reason it makes Joe laugh harder.

"Why is that so funny?"

"You have a big red mark," Joe grins, leaning forwards to press a finger against Jack's forehead. "Right here."

Their faces are close once more, and Jack studies Joe closely, a small smile creeping along his lips when he sees the spot near Joe's temple.

"So do you."

"Yours is the shape of a sheep," Joe says, smoothing his thumb over Jack's red mark, and then laughing at his own supposed hilarity. For the first time tonight, he feels properly drunk. Giddy and fuzzy and wild. Something buzzes in his veins, heightened by the way Jack looks at him, a smile that is soft and genuine, not the dopey grin that usually lights up his face whenever he's intoxicated. Joe laughs and he can't stop. _Drunk_. Maybe it was the alcohol on Jack's lips.

Joe cups Jack's face in his hands and smacks his lips against Jack's forehead.

"There, I kissed the sheep better," he says, and it's so dumb that Jack laughs too.

The sleepy lull that had previously lingered over them is now gone, and they kiss each other between bursts of laughter, smiling into each other's mouths.

Joe feels incredibly energised, and only after a few moments of kissing Jack does he pull away. He keeps their faces close, holding Jack's face in his hands, Jack's kissed-red lips, lifted in a smile, eyes hooded but bright, only a breath away.

"Hey," Joe says, studies Jack's face as Jack studies his. "Let's do something fun."

"This is fun," Jack says, gaze dropping to Joe's lips. He licks over his own bottom lip, most probably without thinking, and it's incredibly distracting.

"True," Joe agrees. "But let's do something...let's..." He glances away from Jack, at the hallway behind him, in thought. "We should film a video."

Jack says something but Joe doesn't hear him, already pulling himself to his feet, excited by the thought. He still can't be bothered going up the stairs, to where his proper set up is, but he's pretty sure he left his vlogging camera on the kitchen counter.

He can hear Jack following him as he stumbles into the kitchen. Joe spots his camera almost straight away, next to a bunch of magazines he'd been sent by various companies. He pauses as he scoops his camera up, gazing at the front cover of the magazine closest to him.

"Jack," he says.

"Yeah?" Jack appears beside him and Joe glances at him briefly before jabbing a finger at the magazine.

"Let's make _that."_

He is pointing at a picture of the most beautiful chocolate cake he has ever seen.

"That's the sexiest chocolate cake I have ever seen," Jack says, almost exactly voicing Joe's thoughts.

"I would make sweet love to it," Joe admits.

"I would watch."

Joe scrunches his nose up at him, then flicks through the magazine until he finds the recipe. He sees the amount of chocolate in the ingredients list and puts his camera down.

"Okay, forget the video. We're definitely making this. Or...wait, listen...maybe we _could_ make it a video. Drunk cooking with Joe and Jack. The fans would love it." 

"But what if I wanna kiss you while we're cooking?"

"More views." Joe grins.

They set up Joe's camera as best they can (they just set it on a pile of magazines as a fake tripod and Joe accidentally changes the settings so everything is kind of blue but he can't figure out how to fix it and Jack is laughing too much to be any help) and then move about the kitchen, collecting ingredients.

The whole thing is a mess. Jack sends most of the pots and pans in their cupboard crashing to the floor when he tries to pull a mixing bowl out from under it all, and Joe trips over it and spills flour all over himself. Jack tries cracking an egg but ends up only crushing it against the counter with his hand, Joe sets the electric mixer setting too high and sends cake mix flying all over the kitchen. It gets all over his and Jack's faces, and they laugh at each other hysterically. Jack wipes batter from the tip of Joe's nose with his finger, licks it clean. Joe grins at him, reaches up, and licks batter from Jack's cheek with his tongue.

"Tastes a bit sweaty," Joe says. Jack crowds him against the counter, leaning in close, looking amused.

"What's with you and licking people while you're drunk?"

Joe grins mischievously, waits for Jack to move even closer, leaning in to kiss him, before he moves his head and licks batter from the corner of Jack's mouth.

Jack makes a sound halfway between a disgusted scoff and a laugh. He's still leaning in close, like he's ready to kiss Joe, but he doesn't. Instead, without moving away from Joe too much, he dips his finger into the mixing bowl.

"Here," he says. "This is a better way to taste the batter."

He holds up his finger in front of Joe's face and Joe doesn't even think about it, opening his mouth and letting Jack slip his finger between his lips.

Joe holds Jack gaze as he sucks the cake mix from his finger, and Jack hums quietly in approval before pulling his hand away.

"Good?"

Joe nods.

He opens his mouth to speak, delights in the way Jack watches his mouth, but it's at that moment that his phone starts to ring in his pocket.

They both jump at the sound.

"Who the fuck is calling you at 1 am?" Jack asks. Joe pulls out his phone, Caspar's name lighting up the screen.

"Hello?"

"Joe!" Caspar shouts into the phone happily, sounding incredibly drunk. "How are you!"

"Why are you calling me, buddy?"

Joe looks at Jack and gives him a shrug. Jack already looks bored just standing there, and he grips Joe's hips, pulling their bodies together, and attaches his lips to Joe's neck.

"Oh, I just got home," Caspar is saying, and it's very hard for Joe to focus when Jack begins to suck at his skin. He squirms, holding in a moan. "I thought I'd call you to make sure you and Jack got back okay and didn't, like...get hit by a truck or something!"

"Right," Joe says, and he winces at how breathy he sounds. "Because that's so likely."

Jack bites down on Joe's neck and palms his crotch simultaneously and Joe's breath hitches. He gets a hand on Jack's chest and pushes him away forcefully, sending him right into the mess of pots and pans on the floor. The loud _crash_ that follows echoes all through out the quiet house.

"What was that?" Caspar asks.

Jack pulls himself to his feet looking a little dazed and Joe presses his lips together to keep from laughing.

"Jack and I are making a cake," Joe explains.

"What the fu-"

"Thanks for calling, buddy, see you tomorrow," Joe interrupts, hanging up.

"I can't believe you almost killed me," Jack says.

Joe shakes his head, suppressing a smile.

"Shut up," he says, crossing over to him. He doesn't stop moving, not even when he's right in front of him, just places a hand on Jack's chest and pushes him until he has his back against the wall. "You're such a dick."

Jack doesn't say anything, he looks smug as Joe grips his wrists and pins his hands against the wall near his head. He's enjoying this. Joe tells him to fuck off, then kisses the smug look right off his face.

It takes about two seconds for things to get heated. Their kiss becomes desperate, hungry, and Joe tightens his grip on Jack's wrists, kissing down his jaw, sucking on his neck in the same place Jack had sucked on his.

"Fuck," Jack breathes. He struggles against Joe's grip but Joe doesn't let go, smirking into Jack's skin. "Let me touch you."

"Nah," Joe says. "Not until I do this..." He bites down on Jack's neck then licks over the sensitive area, tasting sweat, the sweetness of the splattered cake mix. He does it again, wet tongue against hot skin.

" _Fuck,"_ Jack groans, louder this time. He struggles again. "Please, Joe."

Joe lets go of his wrists and Jack immediately turns them around, Joe's back against the wall. He eases a knee between Joe's thighs and slips a warm hand up Joe's shirt, tracing his fingers over Joe's abs. His touch is light, soft, and Joe's shivers, pulling Jack in for yet another kiss and letting Jack slip his tongue between his lips.

"Fuck," Jack pants into Joe's mouth.

"How many times are you going to say that?" Joe laughs. Jack drops his hand from Joe's stomach and palms his crotch instead to silence him.

"W-wait," Joe stammers, as Jack squeezes him, rubs him over his jeans. "Jack. What about the cake?"

"What about it?" Jack asks, pulling back to look Joe in the eye but not moving anywhere else. His warm hand is very distracting.

"I..." Joe doesn't even know what he wants to say, he grinds into Jack's hand without thinking, needing some kind of friction. "I was really looking forward to it."

"Are you... saying you'd rather have cake than sex with me?"

"It's a fucking good cake, Jack."

"Okay, but you're pretty much getting yourself off on my hand right now."

Joe glances down, notices the way his body is moving. He wants to stop but it feels so good that he can't.

"Fine," he says. "Sex then cake."

Jack grins like that's the best fucking thing he's ever heard.


End file.
